The present invention relates generally to instrument panel displays, and more specifically to an aircraft instrument panel display for showing the operating status of different aircraft systems.
Most aircraft cockpit instrument panels still use electromechanical gauges to convey to a pilot aircraft system parameters such as engine rpm, engine oil pressure, fuel quantity and cockpit air pressure. Compared to newer information display technologies, such as electronic color video displays, these prior art systems are time-intensive to read and interpret.
Color video displays are increasingly being used in aircraft cockpits for their reliability, maintainability and particularly for their ability to relate useful information to aircraft crew members in a more intuitive manner. Despite advances, the full potential of these color displays for aircraft instrument panels has not been realized.
Thus it is seen that there is a need for a color video display for aircraft instrument panels that will reduce cockpit workload by conveying to aircrew members the status of aircraft systems with a quick glance.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide a color video display system for aircraft instrument panels that with a quick glance intuitively conveys to aircrew members both routine and critical information on the status of aircraft systems.
It is a feature of the present invention that it provides aircrew members with an easily recognizable analog target for guiding their operation of aircraft controls.
It is an advantage of the present invention that its display approach allows easy modification for different systems without losing any of its intuitiveness.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description of certain representative embodiments proceeds.